Partition
by Ms.E1928
Summary: Fitz and Mellie have some fun in the presidential limo. MELLITZ SMUT
1. Partition

**A/N**: A one-shot PWP that was inspired by conversations with BreathtakinglyMundane. It's MELLITZ so if that's not your thing you've been warned so don't complain to me in the comments about it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Mellie shimmied into the emerald green gown that she was wearing to the ball tonight. She didn't usually wear such tight fitting clothes, but her seamstress insisted that she wear it. Mellie looked at herself in the mirror and noticed that the dress hugged all of her curves. She pulled at the bodice trying to tame "the girls" that looked like they were going to spill out. Mellie had second thoughts about wearing the dress. She turned from the mirror and started looking at the clothes in her closet. Mellie decided to try to find another gown. Mellie pulled out a flowing midnight blue gown, she went back to the mirror and held it against her body. She'd worn it before, but that was over two years ago maybe no one would notice and if they did she could say she was being fiscally responsible. She nodded yeah that would work.

Fitz strolled into the closet and noticed Mellie standing in front of the mirror. He shook his head not believing how long it was taking her to get ready. He glanced at his watch and noticed she'd been in the closet for over thirty minutes. He noticed she was holding another dress in front of her body.

"What are you doing?" He said as he strolled up to her and zipped her dress. Mellie jumped slightly surprised by his touch.

"I'm going to wear this one instead." She stated turning around and looking at him.

"Why?" Fitz took the other gown out of her hand and looked her over. "You look amazing in this dress." His gaze bore into her, Mellie blushed slightly and turned back around. She looked at herself in the mirror again. Her head cocked to the side. Fitz stood closely behind her, his hands rested on each side of waist.

"Wear this one, you look so beautiful." He said leaning close to her ear. Mellie was confused about what was happening, but she just nodded. Fitz moved away from her and Mellie went to walk away.

"Hurry we need to leave." He said smacking her ass before walking out of the closet. Mellie stood rooted in place unbelieving what he'd just done.

Mellie and Fitz arrived at the United Nations Ambassador's Ball as usual they were the guest of honor. Fitz noticed that all eyes seemed to be on Mellie. He had to admit she looked amazing tonight. The dress hugged all her curves and accentuated her amazing ass.

Fitz wanted to dance with his wife, but every time he got close to her someone pulled her away for a dance. He was getting increasingly frustrated. He wanted her in his arms. Mellie was about to go sit at their table. Her feet were throbbing. Fitz noticed her walking off the dance floor, but he intercepted her. Fitz grabbed her around the waist and spun her around toward the dance floor. He smiled at the surprised look on her face. Fitz pulled her body tightly against his and swayed to the music.

"What is going up with you tonight?"

"I'm just enjoying myself tonight and dancing with my gorgeous wife." His hand slowly traveled down her back and stopped just above her ass. He so wanted to go lower, but he knew it wouldn't be appropriate.

Mellie was thankful when the night finally ended. Once they were settled back in the limo she removed her shoes and flexed her feet.

"Let me." He stated reaching down for her feet. He pulled her foot into his lap and began to rub it. Mellie's eyes fluttered closed and she laid her head back onto the head rest. He bent down and grabbed her other foot, giving it the same treatment. He looked up and noticed how the slow rise of her chest accented her cleavage even more. His hands began to travel up her leg. He massaged her calf. Mellie kept her eyes closed. Fitz became emboldened and his hands moved higher as did her dress as he went. His hand came around her thigh and Mellie's eyes popped open. She looked into the face of a man with a satisfied smirk. Mellie sat up straighter. Fitz leaned over and stopped mere inches from her lips.  
"I've been thinking of getting you out of that dress all night." He whispered his warm breath washing over her mouth. Mellie cut her eyes toward the front of the limo.

"Driver roll up the partition please." Mellie stated in a slightly shaky voice. The driver did as instructed. Mellie pulled Fitz down, her mouth moved heatedly over his. Fitz's hand gripped her thigh, Mellie brought her other leg up around his waist. Fitz ground his hardening member into her center. He pulled her up and worked to try to get the zipper down on her dress. Mellie pushed him off her and he worried that she had changed her mind, but he didn't have to worry for long. She hiked up her dress and straddled his waist. She began to grind her wet center against him. Fitz felt like he was going to lose it. Mellie moved down his body until she was on the floor of the limo. Fitz couldn't believe this was happening. Mellie unfastened the pants of his tux and pulled his hardness out. She went forward and licked his tip.

"Fuck" He gritted out. She circled the tip with her tongue. Fitz tangled his fingers through her hair. Mellie moved down his shaft making sure to keep a tight seal around him. She moved up and down slowly as her fingers teased his sac. Fitz's hips bucked against her. Mellie sucked up his shaft until she had just his tip in her mouth. Her tongue swiped against his head. Fitz moved himself in and out of her mouth. Mellie knew from his ragged breathing that he was close. She moved back down his shaft and deep throated him. His head fail against the back of the seat as his eyes rolled into his head.

"Suck my cock baby. Suck me." He breathed out. "Feels so fucking good. I'm going to cum in your mouth. I'm so close." Mellie began to rub his sac she pulled her mouth off of his shaft and bent down taking his balls into her mouth her hand gripped his shaft and pumped him. His moans started to get louder. " So close. Mels I'm so close." Fitz groaned out. Mellie went to move back up to his hardness when the first spurt of cum shot out hitting her on the front of her dress. She moved her mouth over him to catch the rest of his essence. Mellie swallowed and continued to suck him until he softened. She pulled herself off the floor and sat back on the limo seat. Fitz looked over at her smiling. Mellie looked down at her dress. He had Lewinskied her. She reached forward and pulled a tissue out of the small cabinet. Mellie wiped at her dress, but it was already stained.

Fitz reached over to Mellie and pulled her back on his lap. He pulled the dress up around her waist. He reached between her legs and Mellie heard the distinct sound of satin tearing.

"Fitz" She whined. He just smiled again. Her whines turned to moans when his fingers found her wet slit and began to move up and down spreading her wetness all over. She ground herself against his hand. Fitz slipped a finger into her opening. Mellie's head fail back on her shoulder and she rubbed her nipples through her dress. Fitz removed his finger from her so that he could reach up and unzip her dress. He pulled the front down and pulled out her breast. He latched onto her nipple immediately. Mellie felt him start to harden again underneath her. Fitz lifted her hips up he moved her over his heat and slid her down onto him. Mellie placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. She began to grind herself against him. His pants hadn't been pulled all the way down, the roughness of the fabric of his pants was a pleasurable contrast on her heated flesh.

Mellie's fingers dug into his tuxedo jacket covered shoulders. Fitz reached up and bit and sucked her neck. He grabbed her face and held it between his hands making sure she looked at him. Their eyes connected and Mellie began to move against him faster. Fitz's own hips began to rise and fall. He released her face and placed his hands tightly against her waist. They never broke eye contact.

"Fitz I'm about to cum." Mellie said through gritted teeth. She rubbed one of her nipples as she moved forward and licked his face her hips continued to move against his. Mellie swiped her tongue against his mouth before sliding it past his lips. Fitz grabbed the back of her neck and held her to him as he frantically pumped his cock into her slick pussy. He released her neck as she sat up. Fitz's fingers dug into the creaminess of her thighs. Mellie started to tighten against.

"Fuck Fitz oh God I'm there. I'm cumming!" Mellie shrieked.

"Mels I'm going to nut." Fitz groaned out. He pushed her tighter against him as he began to frantically pump into her. Mellie screamed his name as another orgasm over took her. Fitz's cum shot out of his body and coated her insides. They continued to hump against each other, the aftershocks of their orgasm causing them to shiver slightly. Mellie placed her head in the crook of his neck and he held her close to his body. Fitz looked out the window and noticed they were close to the White House. "Baby we're almost home."

"Hmm" He knew that she was nearly sleep.

"We're almost home sweetie." Mellie lifted her head and looked out the window. She saw where they were and knew she didn't have much time to get herself decent. She slid herself off of Fitz's slowly slackening penis. He groaned at the lost of contact. Mellie pulled her bra back up. She pulled the front of her dress up and Fitz zipped her up. He planted a kiss on the back of her neck. She smiled at the gesture. Fitz looked down at his pants and saw the huge wet spot, he had no clue how he was going to hide that. Mellie looked at him.

"Hold your jacket in front of you." He nodded and removed his jacket. He looked down at the white stain on her dress.

"What about you?" He said gesturing to her dress. Mellie looked at the telltale sign. She sighed.

"Can't really do anything to hide that." She said shrugging. He raised an eyebrow shocked that she wasn't angrier.

"Ummm Mels you might want to." He said pointing to her hair. Mellie grabbed a mirror and her eyes went wild. Fitz started laughing at her expression.

"Not funny Fitzgerald." She said evenly, in that voice that held so much warning, but he was in to good of a mood to care. She tried to smooth down her hair with her fingers, but it was a hopeless cause. Fitz started to howl. She cut her eyes at him again.

"Sorry baby." The car stopped and Mellie remembered her torn underwear. She reached underneath her dress and pulled the torn scrap of satin off her body. She went to put them in her purse, Fitz grabbed them out of her hand and stuffed them in his pocket. Mellie stared at him. He just grinned at her. She smiled back she couldn't help herself. When the Secret Service came around to open the door Mellie and Fitz sat in the backseat trying to look as if nothing happened. They exited the limo, Fitz let Mellie walk in front of him. He stared at her ass and the way her hips switched. He walked up closer to her and his hand swiped against her ass. Mellie stopped and gave him a warning look. He just smiled at her and lifted an eyebrow. She knew that their night wasn't done and she had no complaints about that.


	2. Drunk In Love

A/N: Mellitz SMUTTY SMUT SMUT that is all.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Fitz had to take an important call in the Oval as soon as they entered the White House. He was annoyed. He had other things on his mind, more pressing things on his mind. He stood a moment in the hall watching her walk away, until she disappeared from his sight.

"Sir that phone call." Cyrus said appearing behind him. Fitz shook himself out of his stupor and strode to the Oval. It was a late night diplomatic phone call with the new Prime Minister of Uganda. Fitz tried to stay focused on the conversation, but all he could think of he was missing out on stripping Mellie out of that dress. He shifted in his seat as he started to harden. He noticed out the corner of his eye Cyrus was frowning at him. Fitz shut his eyes trying to think of anything else, but her. She was probably in the shower, the soap was probably trailing down the valley between her perky breasts. He wished he was that soap…..he squeezed his eyes tightly, silently chiding himself for his thoughts.

Mercifully the phone call ended and Fitz jumped out of his chair like it was on fire.

"Sir…" Fitz held his hand up.

"We can talk in the morning." He didn't wait for a reply as he strode past him and out of the Oval. Fitz made his way quickly up to the residence. He went in search for his wife, but she wasn't in the bedroom. He could smell the lingering scent of her lotion and he knew he'd missed her shower. He looked in the living area and still no Mellie. Fitz finally walked into the kitchen and found her sitting on a stool indulging in some ice cream. He raised any eyebrow and cleared his throat to get her attention. She turned to look at him.

"Ice cream at this hour?" He said walking over to her. She lifted the spoon to his mouth and he opened it slowly sliding the cold treat off the spoon, never breaking eye contact with her.

"I wanted something sweet." She said shrugging.

"Me too." Fitz stated attacking her neck. Mellie shrieked his tongue was cold. She hopped off the stool and walked away, her silk robe flowing behind her. Fitz rounded the island and grabbed her. "Where do you think you're going?" He said grabbing her ass and pulling her to his body.

"To bed." He shook his head no. Fitz released her and went over to the cupboard. He pulled out two glasses and a bottle of Hooch. It was Mellie's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Have a drink with me my dear." He poured them both a glass. He downed his in one gulp, Mellie sipped on hers. "Drink up." He said tipping the glass toward her mouth. Mellie drank down the strong liquor and winced. She never got used to that burn. She sat the glass on the counter and Fitz poured her another, he smirked at her expression.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"No I'm trying to get you lose like you were in the limo. So drink…." He commanded. Mellie looked at him again and drank the second glass. She closed her eyes as the warmth spread through her body. Fitz smiled when he saw the slight blush start creeping up her neck. She could already feel the slight buzz start.

He poured himself another drink, but he just sipped on it he wanted to be one hundred percent in control of all his faculties. He went to pour her another glass and she held her hand up.

"No more."

"Just one more baby." He said pouting. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Fine." He smiled brightly and poured her another glass. Mellie threw it back she knew she was going to be sick in the morning. Fitz walked up to her and grabbed her face. He planted a hot kiss on her, her mouth opening to allow him entry. Fitz backed Mellie up against the island, he pulled the robe off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. It pooled at her feet. He hiked up her nightgown and groaned when he found that she wasn't wearing any underwear. The wetness was already starting to pool between her thighs. "Fitzzzzz we shouldddd….." Mellie was slurring her words. She blinked a few times trying to clear her head. "Fiizzzz we shoulllddddd go to our beeedddrrrooommm." She trailed off. He responded by picking her up and setting her on the island. He went to his knees and opened her legs.

Fitz smelled the sweetness of his wife, he bit the inside of her thigh and Mellie moaned. She ran her fingers through his hair tugging a bit when his tongued delved into her depths. He licked her up and down, using his fingers to open her up to his mouth. His tongue tickled that spot underneath her clit that he knew drove her wild. She pressed her foot into his shoulder and moaned loudly. Even after all this time he still knew her body well. He slid two fingers into her and she bucked against him. He knew she was tipsy so he reached up to steady her not wanting her to fall off the counter. He moved his fingers in and out of her as he sucked slowly on her clit.

"Fuck…." He loved when she cursed. Her thigh came around his head tighter. Mellie's hips moved in time with his fingers and mouth. Her wetness started to flow from within her and he knew she was close. He pushed in deeper and found her spot. Fitz rubbed it gently until it became engorged. She was saying something incoherently, but he knew the way she was moving against him that she was loving what he was doing. "I'm close!" She was bucking wildly against him, Fitz reached up and put a steady hand on her stomach the last thing he needed was the drunk First Lady to fall off a counter and bust her head while he was eating her out in the kitchen. He smirked thinking about how Cyrus would try to explain that one.

Mellie started to clamp around his fingers. He sucked harder on her nub. She took a deep breath and screamed his name. Her essence flowed from her and Fitz lapped it up. He pulled his fingers from within and licked them clean. He loved her taste. Fitz stood from the floor and looked at his wife who had a goofy look on her face. He pulled her off the counter and spun her around. He unfastened his pants and let them fall to his ankles with his boxers. He roughly entered her from behind. Fitz grabbed her hips and pumped into her hotness. Mellie was holding on to the counter, her knuckles white with the effort.

"Feel so good baby. So wet, so tight." He breathed out. He lifted her nightgown so he could look as his slick hardness moved in and out of her. His balls tightened against his body at the sight. Fitz reached forward and flicked Mellie's clit a few times. He knew that he was close. She started to clinch tightly around him.

"Fitz!" She screamed as she came again. He pushed into her a few more times before he lost himself. He yanked her head back and bit down on her neck as he groaned out his release. Fitz pulled himself from her and stepped away, Mellie sank to the floor, her legs turned to jelly. She was too drunk and fucked to care that she was laying on the kitchen floor of the White House with her husband's-the president-cum dripping out of her. He looked down at her and decided to join her on the floor. Mellie looked at him through disheveled hair and grinned.

"You're drunk Mellie." She nodded.

"Yes I am." Mellie laid her head on the floor and Fitz laughed. He looked over and noticed that her night gown was still up around her waist and her bare ass was showing. He felt the familiar stirring again. He removed his clothes and sat up. He straddled her back and began removing her nightgown. "What do you think you're doing?" She slurred.

"Taking your clothes off." He pulled the gown over her head and threw it over his head. He bent down and captured her mouth. Fitz parted Mellie's legs as he laid down on her pushing himself back into her heat. He undulated his hips against her, Mellie pushed herself back onto him. He loved how slick she was inside, especially because he knew it was their juices mixing. He wondered briefly if he could get her pregnant again. Fitz pulled out of her and flipped her over on her back. He grabbed her legs and put them over his shoulders as he pushed back into her. Mellie's hand snaked down her flat stomach towards her wetness, but Fitz batted it away. She whined that he wouldn't let her touch herself.

He pulled out of her again and pulled her up so that she was straddling him. Mellie had other ideas and turned around before taking his hardness back inside her. Fitz grabbed her around the waist and moved her up and down his slick cock. He watched himself disappearing inside of her body, he smacked her ass, he loved it. He ran a finger down her creamy smooth back. How did he ignore this amazing creature for so long? Fitz reached around and flicked her clit.

"Rub me I love that." She said breathlessly. He was close but he wanted to look at her when he came. He lifted Mellie off of him, she looked at him confused. He laid her on her back and spread her legs wide. Fitz kneeled between them and penetrated her heat with his cock. He slipped in deep and brushed her g-spot.

"Grrrr." Fitz raised an eyebrow at the growling. She had a death grip on his biceps. "Fuck, fuck fuck." She whispered. His hips pumped against hers and he felt himself about to slip over the edge. "Make me cum Fitz make me cum!" He obliged as he settled on his tip toes so that he could penetrate deeper. Mellie felt the heat building in her core, she so badly wanted to find release, but she knew she had to let it just wash over her. She laid her head back on the cool tiles of the floor as the sensation built within her. Fitz's tip brushed over her spot and as he pulled out his shaft brushed her clit, that was it for her. Mellie bit her lip as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She heard a voice somewhere off in the distance and it took her a second or two to realize it was her own. Fitz fail over the edge seconds after Mellie. Every muscle in his body felt like it constricted and was going to break with the force of his release. He fail down on top of her no longer able to move another inch.

The sun shined through the windows. Mellie threw her hand over her face trying to shield her eyes. She had no clue why it was so bright in her bedroom. Mellie tried to roll over, but something was holding her down. Her eyes fluttered open and she immediately regretted it. Her head started to pound and it felt like it was going to pop off her neck.

"Ugh….." Fitz stirred next to her. He was disoriented. He knew he wasn't in his bed, but he wasn't sure where he was, wherever it was it was uncomfortable as hell. One eye opened and he noticed his wife laying next to him and they were laying on the floor of the kitchen. Memories started to flood his mind. He couldn't help the small smirk that graced his features. Fitz's ears perked up and he heard the staff coming toward the kitchen.

"Shit. Mels get up."

"No Fitz." She grumbled. She was completely hung over and her head was pounding. "Baby the staff is coming and we are on the floor butt ass naked." When she heard what he said she tried to sit up quickly, but that was a mistake. She rolled over as the room started to spin. Fitz looked at his wife and knew she was in no shape to get up right now, he had to do something. As they came closer he yelled out to them.

"Hey ummm this is the president can you come back later?" The chattering stopped and he knew they were probably looking at each other confused. He heard someone say sure Mr. President. He breathed a sigh of relief that he had time to get Mellie back to their room.

"Fitz how did we end up here?" She mumbled.

"Long story honey. " He kneeled and pulled her nightgown over her head. He grabbed his pants and shirt and quickly dressed. Mellie was trying to get up off the floor, but was struggling. Fitz cleaned up around them before hoisting her up into his arms and carrying her to their bedroom. He was thankful that he didn't run into anyone on the way there. He didn't want rumors about the drunk First Lady. Before they reached the bedroom Mellie was sleep again. Fitz laid Mellie in their bed. After stripping down to his boxers he climbed in bed beside her. He reached over to the bedside phone and cleared both his and Mellie's schedule for the day. Neither of them was in any shape to try to conduct any business. He wrapped his arms around his wife and joined her in a much needed slumber.


	3. Flawless

A/N I've had a few requests to continue this fic so here is another installment. This will probably be the last one.

He woke up and just stared at her. She was physically breathtaking. Fitz leaned over and kissed her shoulder. He heard a groan from her and smiled.

"Wake up beautiful." He whispered close to her ear. She groaned in protest again. "Mels it's time to get up."

"No." Fitz laughed as she buried her head deep into the covers. "Baby we have a plane to catch, remember we're going to..."

"I don't want to go, I just want to sleep." Mellie cut him off, her face still underneath the cover. Fitz slid out of bed and walked to her side. He looked down at her before gripping the covers and pulling them off of her and the bed. Mellie rolled over with daggers in her eyes. Fitz just smirked.

"Time to wake up honey." He leaned down to kiss her lips but she rolled away at the last minute and all he got was air as he nearly lost his balance. He steadied himself and looked at her. "What was that for?" Mellie stood from the bed and shrugged.

"I told you I wanted to stay sleep." She sauntered into the bathroom and Fitz watched her every move, mesmerized by how her hips moved underneath the satin of her nightgown. Fitz followed her into the bathroom grinning the entire way.

Mellie and Fitz boarded Airforce One and headed to Spain for a reception honoring the new king. Cyrus advised that it would be prudent for he and Mellie to make an appearance as Spain was a long time ally of the country. Both Fitz and Mellie hated these pomp and circumstance events. They both preferred to dive into more meatier things that actually meant something.

The two arrived and was taken to their hotel. They had a few hours to relax before the reception. Fitz made a few phone calls and decided to take a nap with his wife. He climbed into the large bed and pulled her into his arms. She laid her head on his chest and sighed. She'd never been happier. Fitz kissed the side of her face and they fell asleep.

Mellie and Fitz were getting ready for their reception. He'd taken a call from Cyrus while she put her dress on. He walked into the bathroom and saw her standing in the mirror applying makeup. She wore a deep coral gown that accentuated all her curves.

"Flawless." He breathed before walking to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I woke up like this." She stated only half joking. He nodded as his lips swept across the back of her neck and she shivered.

"Yes you did and you are stunning." Mellie stepped from his embrace and he looked at her quizzically.

"If you keep that up we won't make it to the reception." He began to walk toward her and she stepped away.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Fitz we didn't come all the way here to end up not going." He rolled his eyes and stopped his movements, she did have a point.

"Fine but after the reception that ass is mine." Mellie couldn't contain the shudder of anticipation that ran through her body.

Mellie caught sight of herself in the mirror before they headed out, she thought to herself, I look so good tonight. Fitz saw her looking at herself. "Mmmmhmmm you look that good." She just smiled and blushed slightly.

Fitz was getting irritated. He swore if one more guy came and asked her to dance he was going to blow a fuse. Mellie patted his arms before being whisked onto the dance floor by yet another foreign dignitary. She knew he was getting upset. He clinched his jaw and eyed her from the sidelines until he himself was asked to dance. Fitz was so happy when the reception was over. He walked over to where Mellie was talking to a few of the attendees.

"If you all don't mind, Mrs. Grant and I need to be retiring for the evening." Fitz pulled Mellie to him and leaned down, he frowned disapprovingly when he caught a whiff of about thirty different colognes on her. "We need to get you back to the hotel so I can clean you up."

Mellie and Fitz arrived back at the hotel and he barely let her get in the door before he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bathroom. Fitz slowly unzipped her dressing making sure to let his fingers caress her skin as it was exposed. Her dress fell to the floor in a pool of coral silk. He grabbed her by the ass and pulled her to him before devouring her mouth.

Mellie worked quickly on his clothes. She snatched his tux jacket off his shoulders and her nimble fingers unbuttoned his shirt with lightening quick speed. She latched onto his lips again as she rubbed him through his pants. Mellie unbuckled his belt and unfastened his pants. She pulled his zipper down slowly and Fitz grew impatient wanting to be free from the confines of his pants. She finally got his zipper all the way down she reached her hand into his pants and came into direct contact with his hard shaft. She pulled away from his lips and looked at him surprised. He just grinned at her.

Fitz walked over to the shower and turned it on. When the water was perfect he held his hand out to Mellie and she stepped under the warm spray. He grabbed the sponge and poured her body wash on it. He wasn't kidding when he said he had to get her all clean. He swiped the sponge gently down her back, over her ass and down her legs. Mellie shivered at the sensation of him washing her. He directed her to turn around and repeated the motion down the front of her body, paying close attention to her breasts.

He moved the sponge slowly down her body, until he came to the juncture between her thighs. He pressed the soft sponge against her and swiped lightly. Mellie's eyes fluttered closed. Fitz kissed her collar bone before grabbing the shower head and spraying her down. Mellie repeated the same motions for him before they exited the shower. They dried each other off and Fitz grabbed her hand leading her back into the bedroom.

Mellie went to put her hands around him, but he grabbed her wrist and shook his head.

"You've been a bad girl tonight. You must be punished." Mellie felt the heat rise through her body. "Stand right there don't move." Mellie did as she was told, when he returned to the room with his hands behind his back she was intrigued. Fitz slowly walked to her, not breaking eye contact. "Do you know why you're being punished?" She nodded. "Answer me." He said sternly.

"I let other men touch me." She said softly. Mellie loved when they played these types of games.

"And what do you suppose I should do about that?"

"Anything you would like." He smiled that was what he wanted to hear. He removed his arms from his back and he was holding a blindfold and handcuffs.

"Lay on the bed." Mellie laid on the bed and Fitz came to stand over her. He grabbed her wrists and handcuffed them to the headboard. Fitz put the blindfold on her. Mellie felt him leave the bed and she shivered in anticipation, she didn't have to wait long.

She jerked when she felt something tickling her feet. Fitz moved the tickler up her legs. She bit her lip when he moved it over her center. She arched off the bed. "Don't move." He said sternly. She stilled her movements. He encircled her nipples with the tickler before moving back down her body. Mellie had to stifle a moan when a quick swat of the leather end of the tickler on her clit caused pleasure to reverberate through her body.

Fitz pulled the tickler away from her body and grabbed a cube of ice. He smiled mischievously before circling her nipple with it. Mellie jerked, but quickly stilled her motions. She was biting the inside of her jaw to stop from moaning. Fitz moved the ice to her other nipple before bending down and blowing on each of them. Mellie shut her eyes tightly behind the blindfold, the pleasure was exquisite. He ran the ice to her body, dipping it into her navel. His tongue dipped in after. Mellie was distracted by what he was doing to her navel so she was completely caught off guard when he ran the ice along her clit. A strangled moan escaped her.

Fitz looked up with a disapproving face. "Be quiet." He commanded. Fitz looked up and saw that she had her hands in fists and her lips pursed together tightly. He reached over and dropped the ice back into the bucket. He tweaked her nipples with his cold fingers as he reached over and placed feather light kisses on her neck. Mellie felt like he was everywhere.

Fitz reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a small bottle. He unscrewed the top. He poured the warm liquid over her breasts and massaged it into the soft supple skin. He bent and tongued her nipple loving the taste of the flavored oil. His fingers danced down her body and swept through her curls before lightly moving along her wet slit.

Mellie was desperate to touch him, to see him. She suddenly felt his warm breath on her clit. Fitz bent and swept his tongue across her slit. Mellie jerked, he grabbed her thigh tightly with one hand before slowly opening her up with his other hand. He latched onto her clit and she pulled against her restraints.

"Please Fitz."

"He looked up at her. "Please what?"

"I need to touch you, see you." She was practically beginning.

"Why should I let you do that when you've been so naughty?"

"Because I promise I won't ever be naughty like that again." He fell silent and she felt his breath on her again. He kissed her slit before moving back up her body.

"Open your mouth." Mellie did as instructed. He slid his hardness into her mouth and she moved her tongue around his tip. He began to pump slowly into her mouth. He felt himself getting closer. He quickly pulled away from her to try to calm himself down. He climbed over her and laid completely on top of her. He ground his hardness against her. Mellie wanted so badly to wrap her legs around him, but she remained still. Fitz tongued her neck before licking the side of her face. "I don't like when other men touch you."

"I know, but I can't be rude."

"No excuse." He knew that she had no choice when they were at these types of events. Mellie was a beautiful woman and he didn't expect to be the other man to find her attractive, but it still didn't stop him from hating how other men looked at her. Ever since they'd reconciled Fitz found himself a bit more jealous and possessive.

He pushed himself against her, his cock gliding along her slick womanhood. Fitz kissed her and slid his tongue into her mouth. Mellie pulled against the cuffs slightly. Fitz sat up and moved down her body. He grabbed her legs and pulled them over his shoulders before bending and sliding into her.

"Fitz!" She couldn't help herself. He stroked in and out of her watching his slick length move within her.

"Is this mine?"

"Yes it's yours Fitz only yours." She breathed as his thrusts left her nearly breathless. She clinched around him and Fitz knew he wouldn't last much longer. He leaned forward and removed her blindfold without breaking his stride. He leaned over her and released her wrists from the handcuffs and threw them on the floor. Mellie immediately wrapped her arms around him, holding onto him tightly. Fitz removed her legs from his shoulders and Mellie tightened her legs around his waist. He picked up his movements and his hips slammed against her. "Fuck me Fitz. Fuck me show me who I belong to."

He started to thrust harder and faster her words spurring him on.

"Take me honey. Yes take me."

"I'm going to tear this pussy up." Mellie clinched around him. "This is my pussy ." He stated demonstratively. Mellie dug her fingernails into his back as her orgasm began to take root within her core.

"I'm close, so close." She moved her legs high up on his back, the movement causing him to slip in deeper. His shaft began to move along her g-spot. Fitz felt the nodule harden, her pupils dilated and he knew she was on the precipice of cumming.

"Cum for me Mellie. Squirt all over my cock." His words pushed her over the edge and she arched off the bed, screaming his name as her orgasm ripped through her.

"Fitz you are just... fuck!"Fitz feels the warmth of her liquids covering him. Her vagina became slipperier as he pumped into her. Fitz felt the prickly intensity of his orgasm crawling through him. The orgasm rushed through him and the room bursts into a kaleidoscope of pleasure filled lights. He collapsed onto her, his body feeling like jelly. Fitz breathed against her neck trying to catch his breath, his hips still moving slowly against her. Mellie lay splayed underneath him not able to really move. Her orgasm had her spent. Fitz finally caught his breath enough to move off of her.

He lay on his side and Mellie rolled onto her side, laying her head against his chest. "You are perfection." He stated before kissing her.

"We are perfection." Mellie murmured against his mouth. They held each other, their legs tangled together. "You wore me out."

"Good." She chuckled and leaned down kissing his collarbone.

"Is this going to happen every time another man even glances my way?"

"Yes." He stated with a complete seriousness. Mellie's lips quirked up, she had no doubt that he was one hundred percent serious and she had no complaints.


End file.
